


start me up and watch me go

by sabinelagrande



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Dom Rodney McKay, Dom/sub, Gags, M/M, Resistance Play, Sub John Sheppard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney discovers a new equation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	start me up and watch me go

Everyone Rodney McKay has ever dated has tried to gag him.

That's not entirely true; it doesn't count anyone he dated before grad school, when he realized that this whole kinky thing was, hi, not going away and that he'd probably better learn to plan around it. But that only leaves out three people, none of whom he ever got even close to having sex with, so, yes. Rodney plus gag equals hot, apparently.

And it's very lucky that John Sheppard is as kinky as, well, someone really kinky, and it's very nice that he likes to switch as much as Rodney does, and it's excellent that he actually wants to have sex of any kind with Rodney, but when John sheepishly produces a ball gag one night while they're about to get down to business, Rodney still has to stifle a sigh.

"Fine," Rodney says, trying not to sound huffy. "Put it on." He opens his mouth obediently, but it turns into an expression of surprise when John puts the gag in his own mouth and buckles it around his head.

Rodney suddenly has to take everything and shuffle it, but he can't quite put it back together. John is quiet in bed, so quiet that it still sometimes bothers Rodney, though less than it did before he learned John's tells. He really wants to ask what the hell, but one thing he's definitely learned in the year since they started having sex is that John is skittish; this could be a misunderstanding or his big secret fantasy, but either way Rodney needs to treat it with kid gloves.

"This is what you want?" Rodney asks, and John nods. "Flat on your back, then," he orders, trying to muster up some toppiness. It helps that John obeys him, laying himself out and putting his hands over his head, just how Rodney likes to see him.

Rodney kneels next to John, running a hand down his side, and John immediately starts moaning softly into the gag, the sounds coming out muddled and dampened. It's surprising, to say the least; Rodney tests it further, tweaking a nipple, and John lets out a little cry, the kind that, up until now, had been the loudest Rodney had ever heard come out of him.

Interesting.

Curious to see where this is going, Rodney leans down and takes John's cock into his mouth, sucking just a little. John clutches at the headboard and just _keens_ , sounding more like he's having the orgasm of his life than just getting a little head. Rodney's kind of entranced by it, by the idea that it's always been this good for John; he pulls out all the stops, doing all the little things that drive John absolutely insane.

A few minutes of that and John is actually screaming, the gag doing little to muffle the sound, but Rodney doesn't even spare a thought for the neighbors. John is crying by the time Rodney lets him come, big sobs but few tears, and Rodney feels like the god of sex, basically.

Once John recovers a little, Rodney reaches to take the gag off, but John shies away. "You want more?" he asks; he pushes John's legs open a little wider, so that he can press a wet finger inside him. John nods fervently, pushing back on Rodney's fingers for more.

As Rodney slicks up his cock and presses carefully inside him, John is begging, brokenly, saying something that Rodney can't make out at all, but he's already figured out that the words aren't for him. He's definitely getting off on hearing John, but that's a fringe benefit. The important thing is that John is letting it out, letting go, and if he needs the gag to do it, then that's fine by Rodney.

John makes achy little sounds as Rodney fucks him, his fingers in a white-knuckle grip on the headboard. "You can scream all you want," Rodney says, trying to sound as callous as possible. "No one's listening." He smiles, leaning down closer. "No one's going to stop me."

John makes a noise of shock behind the gag, and for a second Rodney thinks he went too far, but John snaps his hips up at the same time he's shaking his head. Rodney knew he'd go for it; a little fighting back goes a long way with John.

John keeps saying something as Rodney fucks him, and it takes Rodney a minute to realize he's saying no, the kind of no that actually means yes, not stop; he hasn't said red or his safeword yet. He's managed to get hard again, his dick leaking onto his stomach, tracing wet patterns as he moves, which Rodney takes as a pretty good indication that this is going in the right direction.

Rodney keeps after him, biting his lip in concentration as he tries his best to hit the right angle, just the right spot to drive John crazy. It feels almost as good to hear John shout and holler as it does to fuck him; they feed off each other in such an intoxicating way, and pretty soon it's too much for Rodney. He wraps his hand around John's cock, stroking him a little roughly, just like he likes.

"Come on," Rodney says, working his hand faster as he thrusts hard in and out of John's ass. "Come for me," he says, and John shouts and shakes his head again, but he comes anyway, helpless to resist. It's as much as Rodney can stand; he holds John down and fucks him hard, only lasting what feels like seconds before he comes inside him.

"Was that what you wanted?" he asks, later, when he's taken the gag off and cleaned up and everything. John doesn't respond at first, rubbing at his sore jaw. "Because I liked it a whole lot," he adds, impatiently, trying to prompt him.

"Yeah," John says, a little quietly. "Yeah, it was."

"All right, then," Rodney says, because he knows when not to push it, even though he's already planning all number of untoward things to do with John and the gag. He pulls John closer, resting his head on John's shoulder.

As it turns out, he's always had the equation wrong; John plus gag equals hot, and that's perfectly fine by Rodney.


End file.
